Nantendo
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Boss Theme Remix (KRtD) |композитор = Acid-Notation |id саундтрека = 709185 |аудио = Файл:Boss Theme Remix (KRtD).ogg }} Nantendo — эпический лёгкий демон-мегаколлаб, организованный imfernando. Описание Nantendo - интересный мегаколлаб, организованный imfernando. В плане декора уровень выглядит очень интересным. Весь уровень представляет из себя декорации различных игр, как например Mario, Pokemon, Sonic, Mortal kombat и другие. А вот в плане геймплея, который строил Haxeel, все гораздо хуже. Он достаточно однообразен и не интересен, да и синхронизация с музыкой не очень хорошая. Геймплей zejoant. Super Mario. Уровень начинается в стилистике игр серии о Марио. Игроку в форме куба (заменённого на пиксель-арт Марио) нужно попадать в относительно лёгкие тайминги. В конце этапа две фиолетовые сферы, а затем — следующий этап. GDLoco. Tetris. На этом этапе также куб, только на нём не закреплены никакие объекты (в отличии от предыдущего этапа), а также он уменьшен. На этом этапе вам нужно перепрыгивать шипы, при этом сверху на вас будут лететь тримино и тетрамино (которые вреда вам не принесут, кроме последней перед концом этапа фигуры), а некоторые ряды блоков будут уничтожаться (как в Тетрисе). Fradan. Just Shapes and Beats. Этап шара. Тут надо просто вовремя менять гравитацию (стрелки подсказывают, когда), а перед порталом куба зажать сферу-стрелку). На фоне в это время летает персонаж из Just Shapes and Beats. После портала два простых прыжка — и следующий этап. Jedi. Pokemon. Этап начинается шаром. Нужно вовремя менять гравитацию и кликать по сферам. На фоне видно некое свечение и силуэты покемонов. Далее портал НЛО, после которого нужно сделать два прыжка. ZKS. FIFA 20 Bendykid. Bendy and the Ink Machine. '''Четвёртый и последний этап с шаром в начале уровня. Геймплей точно такой же как и в "Just shapes and Beats" части. На фоне можно увидеть характерные для Бенди желтые блоки испачканные чернилами и самого Бенди на заднем плане. Также в этой части присутствуют декоративные помехи. '''TavitoGD. Kirby Vertuoz. Portal. 'Состоит из паука и НЛО. Вначале нужно пройти за паука короткую но сложную часть, а затем сделать два прыжка на НЛО. Парт сделан в стиле "Portal" с характерными декорациями, например: стилизированными под тематику порталами или надписью "Cake is a lie" — (Торт это ложь). '''Waffl3x. Minesweeper. '(Сапёр) Часть состоит из простых паука и волны. По части декора, уровень выполнен в стиле старого-доброго "Сапёра", блоки сделаны в виде плиток с цифрами, а на заднем плане можно увидеть так званые "Мины". '''Joacopro. SCP TerKai. Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden s0nic X. Sonic the Hedgehog GoApples. Tron Male20. Club Penguin DaAhAd22. Pepsiman Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location LogsterGD. Pokemon Intriago. The Legend of Zelda N3moProd. Kid Icarus TruDee & Fabian. Angry Birds Chavacado. Metroid ??. Crash Bandicoot Iimdk642iI. Cuphead Plant vs. Zombies im fernando. Rick and Morty itSersoh. Pac-Man Stretcher500 Georamix. Undertale Robotchief. Space Invaders ii2300. Gravity Falls oc3andark. Dumb Ways to Die Akvaz. Hill Climb Racing MTFX. The Simpsons The Game Fran bow ii2300. Neo Bomberman Dakiro. Mortal Kombat Интересные факты * Пароль от Nantendo — 124578. * В части с Симпсонами на диване сидит куб главного создателя коллаба "Im Fernando" и берет пульт, чтобы включить телевизор. * В части Akvaz "Hill Climb Racing" есть надпись "Слава Україні". Видео centre|thumb|335px|Геймплей от [[Nexus (игрок)]] Категория:Демоны Категория:Мегаколлабы Категория:Эпические уровни Категория:Средние демоны Категория:Коллабы Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Featured Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Смешанный стиль